


Avengers And The Shrew

by MysticalHermitOfDoom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Attempt at Humor, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Future Fic, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Minor Violence, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalHermitOfDoom/pseuds/MysticalHermitOfDoom
Summary: You're trying to make sense of things as you record the events of the past few weeks.You hadn't been able to remember much at first; a room you didn't recognize and someone shouting at you.. and then darkness.Knocked out by an Avenger, you're taken to a highly-secure underground facility for questioning, but things never go as planned.Lost, but not alone, you have to try figure out who you are and where you belong.Who are you? What did Hydra do to you? Why did they even have you in the first place?....And, as if things aren't already tricky enough, there's something you're forgetting. Something very important...Hold onto your butts...





	1. What's My Age Again?

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a fic - Please be kind =)  
> Work in progress - Asks welcome (No guarantees though)  
> The plan is to introduce the reader to the Avengers and then do a ton of one-shots/everyday stuff.  
> Not very likely to smut it up - but we'll see...
> 
>  
> 
> **(I don't own characters, Marvel or the English language)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prologue - “Bold Italics in quotation marks” = writing  
> The rest of the fic - “Italics in quotation marks” = thoughts  
> Y/N&Y/S/N = your name and surname

 

** Prologue **

**_~~“Dear Diary???~~ _ **

**_~~This is stupid. I feel stupid.~~ _ **

**_~~And I have no idea how the hell I’m supposed to start something like this!?!”~~ _ **

“Urgh!”

You violently scratched out the lines you’d just written and sighed heavily. Glaring at the book in your lap for a moment, before looking up at the ceiling, trying to think of what to write next.

...But it’s not like you’d actually find any answers scrawled onto the ceiling. 

 

Absentmindedly, you lifted your pen and tapped it against your lips a few times then shook your head and rolled your eyes “Whatever...”

Turning back to the book in your lap, you ran a hand over the page, smoothing it unnecessarily. The book was new, nothing fancy; just one of those little black and white hardcovers you always see kids using in the movies.

 

Trying to get a bit more comfortable, you shifted around on the bed then set your jaw and took a deep breath. Determined to  fill at least one of the pages, you lowered your pen back to the page; making sure to leave a couple of rows blank.

 

**_“Anyway, so Captain Rogers…_** **“** You hesitated for a moment, then scratched out his title, **_~~Captain Rogers~~_**

You smiled fondly as you continued writing, **_“Steve suggested that I start keeping a journal to record and organise my memories. I don't really remember very much, but whenever I do, I'll try remember to write it down.”_**

**_“It's not like I'm a blank slate or anything; I do remember a few small things every now and then... but not much from before that random dickhead ordered me to kill ~~Captain~~_** **“** Realising you’d done it again, you sighed, and scratched out the partial title… again **“ _Steve.“_**

**_“Anyway, so, everything kinda started when I was given the order to ‘Kill Captain Rogers!’ ~~(I’m not sure who gave the order).~~   _ **

**_Everything is pretty fuzzy before that.. It feels like I was… asleep maybe? Right up until I heard those words._ **

**_And I remember that, as I turned to follow my orders (like a good little zombie), I was knocked out.._ **

**_by a giant. metal. frisbee.”_ **

 

You couldn’t help but giggle a bit at the ridiculousness of it.

 

**_“And that was how I first met Steve (I know, right! What a way to say hello?! =P)_ **

**_“But yeah, needless to say I got nowhere NEAR killing him; didn’t know it at the time, but I NEVER stood a chance….”_ **

  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

  
**Chapter One**

 

… Several weeks ago…

 

 

\- The Avengers compound -

Location: Classified (Upstate New York)

 

 

 

You woke gasping for air, heart hammering in your chest; as if from a nightmare.

_“What the hell!?!“_

 

Everything was too loud, the light too bright and your whole body ached. You tried to sit up but were pulled back down; your wrists were handcuffed to either side of a bed.

The sudden movement caused your mind to cloud over in dizziness.

 

_“Wait... I'm supposed to be doing something.”_

 You took a few deep, calming, breaths and squeezed your eyes shut for a few seconds. Once the dizziness passed, you eased your eyes open again, letting them adjust to the light.

   _“Ouch..”_ you took a tentative look at your wrists; there were angry red welts peeking out from under your black long-sleeve shirt. The handcuffs were a little bit too tight and bordered by bruises of varying age and shades.

_“Where the hell..?”_

Your thoughts were interrupted by voice coming from inside the next room.

 ---

 

"Her prints didn't match anything in the database - or any database in fact!"

 

You could only partially see through the doorway and into the other room; the voice belonged to an unfamiliar and very agitated looking man. He was leaning back against a counter with his arms folded over his chest; just underneath a glowing blue light.

Whoever he was talking to wasn’t in your line of sight.

   
"Facial recognition got a hit though; Y/N&Y/S/N." as he spoke, he placed a cell phone onto the counter in front of him.

He then tapped it twice and a small holographic picture of your face appeared above it.

 

\---

You could tell that it wasn't ACTUALLY you, just someone who seemed to look a lot like you.. Her hair was somehow… wrong though.  _“…Whaaat the actual hell?..”_ you thought to yourself.

 ---

 

The man ran his hand over his face then shrugged. "I called her parents but get this; their daughter is safe and sound at home. They insist that she was never missing to begin with.” he raised his eyebrows and sighed heavily “Just to be sure, I checked...” he paused dramatically. “Steve, THAT is not Y/N…” He gestured in your direction without looking.

 

\------

_"Steve... Steve?!"_ You suddenly put two- &-two- together and your eyes widened in horror. _“Oh Shit! I have to get out of here._ "

Your thoughts raced - if Captain Rogers didn't kill you, THEY would.

\------

 

                                                                                                
"What are you saying, Tony?" asked Captain Rogers skeptically. “Are you trying to tell me that she's some kind of... clone?

 Tony shook his head and threw his hands in the air, "YOU tell ME, Rogers!? You're the one who keeps taking in assassins like they're stray cats!"

 

"Tony, we don't KNOW that she's..." Steve started.

But Tony interrupted, "She's Hydra, Steve!” shook his head and gestured wildly in obvious exasperation.

  

\-----

You knit your eyebrows, recognising the name _“Hydra... That sounds familiar…”_

\-----

 

 “Steve, she isn't just some lost puppy, she's...“

Tony waved in your direction, stopping mid-sentence as his eyes met yours. He leaned backwards slightly and his eyes hardened "She's awake." he stated blankly, not taking his eyes off you.

 He was almost glaring as he stepped away from the counter; he definitely knew that you had been listening in on the conversation.

But before Tony had even taken three steps in your direction, Captain Rogers suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

 

Startled by his sudden appearance, you jerked to the side, trying to move further away. _“Jeezus!”_

But the handcuffs only let you move so-far. You tugged at the cuffs a few times, but you ended up having to lay back down. Determined to keep your distance, you shifted as far away from the two men as the handcuffs would allow.

 

\---

All the sudden movement made you dizzy again; you tried to blink it away but your mind fuzzied and your eyes glazed over.

Several fragmented memories flooded through your mind all at once _“Compliance will be rewarded… Kill Captain Rogers!.... 452, you WILL comply!”_

The words raked through your mind, causing sharp pains throughout your brain.

_“Comply...”_

\---

  

"Cap got your tongue?” Tony asked sarcastically, breaking through your trance.

When you looked up again he was leaning against the doorframe.

 

\---

You swallowed thickly and turned to face the ceiling, refusing to answer. Whether this was just a test or if you had actually been captured by the enemy… you were already in a lot of trouble, and there was no way in hell you were going to make this any worse for yourself.

 

The pain in your head was getting worse and you were thoroughly confused but you needed a plan.

_"I have to get out of here.”_

_“I have to escape and then.. No, wait. I have to kill Captain Rogers, then..”_ you blanched " _Wait, kill???....”_

 Without being too obvious about it, you slowly took another deep, calming breath.

_“Kill Captain Rogers and escape, then work my way back to...._ You blinked in surprise “ _Um.. back to..."_   Your eyebrows knit slightly, just for a second. “... _Where?”_

\---

  
Neither of the men missed the change in your expression. Tony uncrossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow. He took a few steps towards you and narrowed his eyes “Just in case you're thinking of escaping; this is a maximum security facility... 30 feet underground.”

He smirked and took a few steps backwards “There will BE no escaping.” Tony went back to leaning against the door frame and then fell into a smug silence.

 

Captain Rogers turned his attention back to you and crossed his arms “So you better start talking.”

 “Who are you?!” He demanded.

He only waited about half a minute “Where’s the rest of Hydra? What are they planning?”

 

\---

_“Hydra... I definitely know that from somewhere…”_ There was a nagging feeling in the back of your mind, that you were forgetting something really important..

You continued to stare at the ceiling, clenching your jaw in determination; refusing to say a word - " _Snitches get stitches…”_

 ---

 

Tony pouted theatrically “Aww. I don't think she wants to talk to us Cap.”

… More sarcasm.

 

A full minute passed. The Captain took a breath and when he spoke again his voice had softened a bit “This doesn't have to get ugly. If you talk to us, we can help you.”  He sounded very sincere and was pretty convincing. “Maybe we can work out some kind of deal.”

 

\---

_“A deal?.. Is this some kind of a cop show? Are they going to play Good-cop-Bad-cop?”_ you wondered.

\---

 

Tony took a step away from the doorway, uncrossed his arms and held them behind his back “OR we can just find you a nice little 3x3...” he paused for dramatic effect.

 

\---

_“Yup. Called it - there's the Bad-cop.”_ you thought, unimpressed _“Amateurs.”_

\---

 

“… at the bottom of the Atlantic.“ he finished smugly.

 

 ---

That got your attention.

The thought of being trapped in a small dark room at the bottom of the ocean was terrifying.

You flinched, eyes widening slightly. _“.. Fuuuck…”_

Trying very hard not to look at them, you tried to stay focused on being calm and keeping your breathing as even as possible.

 " _Relax, They'd have to move you - and that's going to be the best time to escape. It'll be fine.”_

 You clenched your fists and took a deep breath, but didn't respond.

_“It'll be fine…”_

\---

 

For about 30 seconds, Captain Rogers just stood there; eyebrow raised and arms crossed..

“Suit yourself.” He turned to walk out of the room and indicated for Tony to follow.

“I might have an idea..” The Captain took one last look at you and then stalked out of the room; with Tony Stark in tow.

 in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madness and memory-loss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm.. Where'd they go?  
> ... And what is Cap planning?

You lay zoned out and staring at the ceiling for about an hour before you heard Captain Rogers return. He stood to one side just inside the doorway and someone else followed him in.

“Soldat!”  a voice commanded.

Your eyes widened and your head whipped towards the voice. Standing there in the doorway was The freaking Winter Soldier.

 _“Shit! I am so dead..”_ You knew to comply - and fast.

Panicking, you jerked up, trying to stand to attention. The handcuffs bit into your wrists from the sudden movement and they pulled you back down. Trying your best to snap to attention while restrained, you straightened out and faced the ceiling. “Ready to comply.” you confirmed, hands shaking and heart pounding in your head.

 

The Winter Soldier crossed his arms and took a few steps towards you. His expression was blank “Take a deep breath. Calm your mind.” As he spoke, your breathing slowed. The words were vaguely familiar...

Your eyes glazed over and your body relaxed completely.

 

He hesitated, closing his eyes for a second before continuing “You know what is best. What is best is that you comply.” His fists clenched.. “Compliance will be rewarded.”

Your eyes closed and the world fell away. There was nothing but your orders, nothing more important - The words echoed in your mind… _“Compliance will be rewarded.”_ You opened your eyes “Happy to comply.”

 

Captain Rogers shifted uncomfortably; he’d never actually expected you to be under Hydra’s mind control. He put a hand over his face in dismay and whispered “Jesus Christ…”  The Winter Soldier grimaced, “Dammit.” He clenched and unclenched his fists again, closed his eyes for a second. “Faustus.” His eyes never left the floor as whispered. “God, I hate that one…’ He sighed and turned to Steve “The Faustus method takes time - it’s not used very often. And usually only when someone with a significant amount of sway is.. uncooperative. Government types, politicians, military..”

 

The Winter Soldier looked back in your direction and took a deep breath “Who are you?” he asked.

“Subject 452626.” you responded automatically. Among other things, this was drilled into your mind each time you were erased. Any other answer would mean pain. His nostrils flared as he took another deep breath “What is your NAME?” he demanded, slightly louder than before. He clenched his teeth and took another step towards you.

“452626. Sir!” - The frustration in his voice sent cracks through the wall of calm surrounding your mind - allowing fear to seep in...

 

 

The Winter Soldier took another deep breath; he was clearly displeased with your answers.

He looked to the Captain and shook his head “Memory suppression as well?! She’s not going to remember much for a while…” He turned to Captain Rogers, knitting his eyebrows in confusion “It just doesn’t make any sense..”

 

Captain Rogers looked to the floor, sighed and took a step forward “What is your mission?” he asked, crossing his arms again.

They waited a few seconds before realising that you weren't going to respond to the Captain’s questions without being specifically ordered to. The Winter Soldier shifted, clearly growing even more frustrated “Answer the question! - What are your orders?” he barked.

“Kill Captain Rogers. Sir!“ you replied quickly, not wanting to invoke his wrath. Despite the use of the trigger-words, your heart rate was increasing - along with your Adrenalin levels.

 

His gaze turned murderous “Like hell!” he growled, as he uncrossed his arms and started towards you. You inhaled sharply in terror, any sense of calm completely shattered. You tried to throw yourself out of his reach, but were trapped by the handcuffs. All you could do was turn your back towards and pull your knees to your chest. Holding your breath, you screwed your eyes shut and braced yourself...


	3. Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Winter Soldier is scary...  
> Steve is all over the place..  
> Tony is a softy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww shiiit....  
> (lol)

But he never reached you; Captain Rogers had caught up with him.

The Captain stepped out in front of Winter Soldier and placed a hand on the chest to halt his move towards you “Bucky, don't!”. He locked eyes with Steve and stopped in his tracks.

 

They stood in a kind of limbo for almost a full minute; the Winter Soldier clenching and un-clenching his fists every few seconds. Captain Rogers finally broke the silence, "Bucky?" he asked, tentatively. 

Bucky took another deep breath and nodded a few times. Satisfied that his friend had calmed down enough, the Captain lowered his arm and looked back towards you. The Winter Soldier followed his gaze; you were shaking, turned towards the wall and straining away from them. Terrified.. Of him.

He closed his eyes and hung his head in shame. Captain Rogers placed a reassuring hand on the his shoulder “Buck…” he started.  
The Soldier stepped back, shaking his head “I can't… I can’t do this Steve. I'm sorry…” he walked backwards a few steps and turned to leave. Bucky paused as he reached the doorway; seemingly at war with himself. He closed his eyes for a moment and sighed “Soldat.” he spoke softly but didn't turn around.

You straightened out slightly, opened your eyes and stared at the ceiling again “R..Ready to comply.” you stuttered in terror, your voice shaking.

“Override order: Priority directive - Steve Rogers is not to be harmed. You will answer his questions and do as he says. Understood?!” The Winter Soldier didn't look up from the floor as he waited for your confirmation.

“Yes, sir, understood. Sir! H..Happy to comply.” you saw him leave out of the corner of your eye. Once you were sure he was gone, you let out the breath you’d been holding. Closing your eyes for a few seconds in relief, before staring back up at the ceiling. Feeling slightly dizzy and numb.

 --

 

Captain Rogers watched his friend leave in silence. After a minute, he sighed and turned his attention back to you. “At ease.” he said, wearily. You relaxed slightly but stayed alert. Captain Rogers moved to lean against the small table on your right. He studied you for a few seconds, contemplating something. “Can you remember your real name?” his tone was much softer than when he first spoke to you. He sounded tired.

 _“My name? I have a name, right? Everyone has a name..."_ Your eyebrows knitting slightly again as you thought about it " _I…can’t remember…”_ .  
“No, Sir.”  
“Do you know how old you are?” he asked  
“No, sir..”  
“Do you know what today's date is?”  
“No sir.” you replied; realizing that there were quite a lot of things that you didn’t know..

  
Captain Rogers paused, considering his next question, “How long have you been working for HYDRA?”  
“I… I can't remember...” you replied softly, as you looked towards him. It took a second for you to realize your mistake. You whipped your eyes back to the ceiling and hastily added “Sir!”

 

You held your breath, waiting to see how he would react to your slip up. “It’s ok, kid, you can relax. And please, call me Steve.” You warily snuck a look in his direction; his head was tilted to one side and he was smiling kindly. You turned your face the rest of the way towards him. His smile was tired but still reached his eyes. You were tempted to smile back at him, but just then, Tony reappeared in the doorway.

  
“Taming the shrew are we?” he was propped up against the doorframe again. He didn’t wait for Steve to reply “F.R.I.D.A.Y’s running decryption on the files we recovered, she’ll have something for us by morning.”

Tony nodded in your direction “Get anything out of her yet?”.

 

Captain Rogers closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose for a moment before responding. “Between Hydra’s brainwashing and some kind of memory suppression, she can’t seem to remember much.” He looked back to you and gave you a sympathetic but sad smile.  
“We sure about that?” asked Tony as he eyed you suspiciously.

Captain Rogers stepped away from the wall, shrugged and shook his head “Bucky said he’s seen something like this before...”

He hesitated, looking to the floor. “Do you ever feel like…” He started... sounding a thousand miles away. He looked up at Tony then cleared his throat uncomfortably before looking away and mumbling ”Nothing, nevermind. Just.. Forget I said anything..”  
Tony knit his eyebrows in concern and pushed off the doorframe slightly. “Cap? You ok?”  
The Captain sighed and nodded “Yeah, uh..” he paused and shrugged “I just.. I’m just tired I guess..” waving off Tony’s concern and giving him a lackluster smile.

  
Tony could see that Captain Rogers was struggling with something. He crossed the room and put a hand on Steve’s shoulder before giving him a few awkward but reassuring pats on the back. After a few seconds, Tony cleared his throat uncomfortably and removed his hand. “I need a drink. Do you need a drink?”

He paused for a second before turning back to the Captain, “You know what you need, Cap?!“ his eyes lit-up and he gave the Captain a sly smile before continuing “You need to get wasted! Absolutely, completely, OBLITERATED-drunk.” Steve chuckled softly at his friend’s enthusiasm. He looked back towards you and opened his mouth to speak. But Tony interrupted, waving dismissively "She'll be fine. I'll send Barton to babysit. Don't worry about it" He bumped Captain Rogers with his shoulder and winked "Just a couple drinks, like four. Four drinks. Maybe five."

 

Steve Rogers scoffed and smiled before looking up “Tony, you KNOW I can’t get drunk.” Tony clapped his hands together excitedly “Oh, we'll see about that! I know where Thor hides the good stuff.”

Captain Rogers’ eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to protest - but Tony interrupted again, "Aw, Come on, Rogers. Take the night off, let your hair down. Get tipsy!" trying to tempt him with a bit of fun. Tony then started to re-negotiate “Just two. Two drinks? It'll be fun.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head. He tried to keep a straight face as he wagged his finger at Stark “Just one, Tony. One drink.”  
Tony grinned “Great! I’ll call Barton.” he pulled out his phone as he led Steve out of the room. “Let’s get you a drink.” He teased.


	4. Being Bored and Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a prisoner is boring.  
> All Humans need to pee (no actual details, just mentions of needing to use the bathroom).  
> Meeting Agent Clint Barton - He's such a dad.  
> Tony is mad...  
> Steve is a cinnamon roll.

 

 _“So. Freaking. Bored.”_ You rolled your eyes and sighed heavily; being a prisoner sucked. The handcuffs were starting to chafe against your wrists and your back was starting to ache from lying in the same position for too long

… And you needed to pee.

 

Along with the boredom, misery was starting to set in. Tapping your fingers restlessly on the edge of the bed, you tried really hard not to think about how much you really, needed to pee. _“Urgh! How the hell am I going to ask to use the bathroom? This is so humiliating…”_ You thought, still tapping your fingers.

 

Agent Barton had barely even looked in your direction since he arrived and he hadn’t said anything to you either. He’d walked in with a chair and a magazine, then he just sat by the door; reading.

 “Could you not?!” Agent Barton snapped his magazine shut and gave you an exasperated look.

 

“Sorry.” You mumbled in reply.

Barton sighed loudly "Look, you don't seem like a bad kid, but I've seen first-hand how bad things can get when there's mind-control involved. I've been there... I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan." he paused.

"It's not your fault, and it's not personal - we understand that much. And we WANT to help you, but we can't do that if you don't work with us. I want to give you the benefit of the doubt here." 

Agent Barton took a deep breath before he continued, "I need coffee. You want some coffee?"

 

 

 _“Now or never…”_ You took a deep breath, “Um...” Hesitant to continue, you looked down at the floor in embarrassment. Unable to look him in the eyes, you muttered, “I kind of need to use the bathroom?..." “Please.” You added quickly " _(manners maketh the man)"_.

 

Agent Barton blinked twice in surprise “Uh, yeah. Sure.” he looked around the room for a moment and then shook his head “Uh, I haven’t got the keys; I’ll have to go get them” he stood hurriedly, placed his magazine on the chair and loped out the room.

 

Sighing heavily again, you prayed he wouldn’t take too long to get the keys.

He unexpectedly stuck his head back into the room and cocked one eyebrow in concern “Uh.. You gonna be fine till I get back right?” 

You shrugged and nodded, pursing your lips uncertainly “Uuum… Sure?” 

“Right. Got it. I’ll hurry” he nodded awkwardly and disappeared again.

 

\---

Shutting your eyes tightly for a second, replaying the day’s events in your mind. Everyone here seemed surprisingly…. nice. _“Nice is good - Gift horses; No looking them in the mouth.”_ A tiny seed of hope started to sprout _“Maybe…”_ you thought falteringly _“Maybe I don’t have to go back…”_

But before you could finish the thought, Agent Barton was back - with Rogers in tow. _“Oh no..”_ you thought, mortified at the thought of an audience to your humiliation.

 ---

Barton planted himself to one-side inside the doorway, while the Captain moved to the middle of the room and crossed his arms. “Now. I'm going to remove those handcuffs… and you’re going to be on your best behavior.” Captain Rogers arched his brow expectantly “Right?”

You nodded keenly. “Yes sir.” He smiled and nodded in acknowledgement as he uncrossed his arms “Good.”

  

Just as the Captain took a step towards you, to unlock the handcuffs; Tony Stark burst into the room. You balked at the expression on his face. He was absolutely livid.

“Are you out of your god-damn mind!?” he hissed at the Captain.

 

Clint stepped in front of Tony, trying to intervene “Tony..” He started, raising his eyebrows, but he was interrupted by Stark.

“Barton, I swear to God…” Stark shifted in agitation.

 

Captain Rogers turned back towards his friends and placed a reassuring hand on Tony’s shoulder “Tony...” The Captain started, but Tony frantically interrupted him as well

“No! … Steve, she’s Hydra… It.. It could be a trick or...” Tony took a hold of Steve’s arm in earnest. “We have to be cautious here.” Warned Stark

Captain Rogers nodded calmly and squeezed Tony's shoulder in reassurance “Tony, it’ll be okay. Barton and I will escort her to the bathroom and give her five minutes in there. Then we’ll bring her right back here. It’ll be fine, I promise.” He reasoned. “Just, let me handle this.” Captain Rogers nodded “And I agree with you.”

He lay a hand on Tony’s shoulder “Which is why we’re camped out in your highly-secure underground bunker.” the Captain winked and smiled reassuringly. Tony smiled a little at Steve’s dig.

The Captain squeezed Tony’s shoulder lightly in reassurance, “Both Barton and I will be escorting her. It’ll be five minutes, max; then we bring her straight back here.”

 

Tony closed his eyes for a moment and sighed heavily. He raised his eyebrows as he looked back up at Steve, “You sure about this?”

“Yes,” Steve nodded sincerely “We’ve got this, Tony."

 

Tony seemed to mull it over before throwing his hands up in surrender. He sighed and pointed an accusatory finger at Steve “...Fine. But when this goes sideways Rogers; that's on you.” Tony glared in your direction for a second then turned and walked out. “Oh, and dinner's ready in 10!” he called from the next room, clearly still displeased.

 You could hear Stark mumbling to himself, disgruntled, his voice fading as he got further away.

 

\----------------------------

 

Steve sighed, hung his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. After about a minute, he lifted his head and turned back towards you. Seeing that you were a bit nervous, he shrugged and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry.  Tony can be a little… intense sometimes.” 

Agent Barton winked at you playfully “Try not to take it personally.” he added, taking a few steps backwards; he was trying to put you at ease. He smiled momentarily then turned and took the remaining few steps back to his spot by the door.

 Steve tilted his head slightly and raised his eyebrows “Are you doing ok?”

You nodded slowly, visibly shaken by Mr Stark’s outburst.

 

He gave you a few moments to settle your nerves and then cleared his throat. “Is it ok if I come over there to remove the handcuffs now?”

You hesitated for a second but then nodded.

The Captain smiled reassuringly and moved to your side. He raised both hands up in front of him, indicating that he meant no harm, “I'll have to lean over you a bit to reach the other set of cuffs. That ok?” He raised an eyebrow and waited. You stared at him stupidly for a second before you realized that he was actually waiting for you to consent. You took a deep breath and bobbed your head up and down; giving him the go-ahead.

The Captain gave a nod in acknowledgement before leaning over you in order to undo the handcuffs.

 

He paused once your left wrist was free “My name is Steve by the way” he held out his hand out for you to shake.

You hesitated... But figured that he was just being friendly; so you decided to return the gesture.

Your right hand was still cuffed to the bed, so you awkwardly reached over, with your left, gripped his right hand and gave it a firm shake.

 As he released your hand, he smiled briefly, before moving to removing the other pair of handcuffs. Once the second set of cuffs was off, Captain Rogers straightened and took a few steps backwards to give you some space.

 

“Oh, and that's Clint.” He jerked his head in Agent Barton’s direction.

You sat up slowly and bobbed your head at Clint in acknowledgement. Agent Barton smiled and gave you a small wave.

 

You hadn’t realized how tight the handcuffs had actually been, until they were off.  Rubbing your newly freed wrists you nodded your thanks to the Captain. Slowly shifting to the side of the bed, you carefully swung your legs over the side of the bed. Pausing, unsure, your eyes flit nervously between Captain Rogers and Agent Barton; waiting for permission. The three of you looked at each other for a few awkward moments.

 

Barton clapped his hands together to get things moving along “Right… Uh, shall we?” not a fan of awkward situations. He pushed away from his spot and waited just on the other side of the door. Steve turned back to you and nodded, indicating that you should follow Agent Barton.

 

Taking a breath, you lowered your feet to the floor. You managed to take two steps towards the door before you teetered; legs feeling like jelly. Captain Rogers quickly placed a hand under your elbow to help keep you standing.

“Hey, are you ok?” his eyebrows knit in concern. 

Your head swam furiously causing you to pause for a few seconds.

 

“You’re not gonna pass out on us, are you?” Barton teased, raising an eyebrow. He was leaning into the room from around the doorframe.

Shaking your head briefly to clear it, you opened your eyes and nodded “Yeah, No, I’m ok. Um.. I probably just stood up too quickly..”

 

Captain Rogers placed one of his hands on your back and steadied your elbow with the other.

“I could carry you?” he suggested carefully.

Your eyes widened in horror at the very thought! You quickly shook your head “Noooo.. No thank you.”

Both Agent Barton and Captain Rogers chuckled, lifting the mood a little.

 

Steve cocked his head to the side and raised his eyebrows, “Ok, you ready to try again?” he asked.

Nodding slowly, you drew a breath and took a hesitant step forward. Then another. “I think I’m ok now.” You smiled up at him.

 

“Good.” Captain Rogers nodded and smiled back encouragingly. He carefully removed his hand from your back and just kept it hovering behind you. Agent Barton turned and led the way down the hall to the bathroom, with you and the Captain in tow. Steve watched over you carefully and kept a supporting hand under you elbow all the way to the bathroom door. Barton opened the door for you and stood to one-side “We’ll wait for you here.”

 

Captain Rogers cautiously released your elbow, making sure you didn’t stagger again. He then stood to the left outside the door.

You smiled gratefully, and nodded “Thank you.”

Carefully, you stepped through the doorway and into the bathroom.  As you looked back towards the door, Agent Barton closed it; presumably to give you some privacy. You glanced around the room in awe; it was quite fancy; huge mirror, four large basins as well as a fainting couch in the corner. 

_“Wow!”_


	5. On Top Of Old Smokey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Avengers.
> 
> I loved this chapter lol  
> I happen to think it's hilarious! I hope you do to =)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Shakespeare reference - Taming of the shrew - Katherina is the name of the 'Shrew')  
> On top of Spaghetti - The lyrics are incorrect (mash up of the two versions) but that's how I learned it as a kid...  
> so... *Grin&Shrug

Captain Rogers and Agent Barton were waiting patiently on either side of the door when you opened it. Barton smiled, clapped his hands and rubbed them together “Right! Who’s hungry?” he grinned happily.  
The Captain took a deep breath and paused “You know what.” He smiled mischievously “That’s a great idea!” He turned towards you “You should come have dinner with us.“

Agent Barton’s eyes widened in surprise “Oohh.. Rogers, you rebel you!” he teased gleefully; clearly delighted by the Captain’s little rebellion.

Clint raised a playful eyebrow “Stark’s NOT gonna like this…” he sang, shaking his head.

Captain Rogers shrugged “It’ll be fine.” he waved off Barton’s concern with a small smile. The Captain turned to you and smiled, mischief glinting in his eyes “What do say kid - You hungry?” He then tilted his head and playfully bumped his shoulder into you “Promise to behave?”

You smiled up at him, stifling a giggle, and nodded your agreement.

 

Clint rolled his eyes at the Captain and started down the hallway “Come on, let’s go already - I’m starving!” he whined with mock-impatience.  
The Captain just chuckled and offered you an arm. You looped your arm around his and allowed him to steer you further down the hallway. Agent Barton had already reached the elevator at the end of the hall and was waiting inside; keeping the door open with a foot. Once you were all inside, he moved over to a panel on the side of the wall and pressed a few buttons.  
The doors closed and the elevator began it’s quiet ascent.

 

\-------------------------

The ride itself was short, quiet and uneventful but as soon as the elevator doors opened, you were surprised by a sudden cacophony of voices. Several people you didn’t recognise were milling about and chatting animatedly in the kitchen.

Agent Barton casually strolled out of the elevator and grinned “What's for dinner?”  
The Captain took a deep breath, readying himself for whatever would come next.  
“Here we go.” he said quietly. He gave your arm a reassuring squeeze and then led you out into the kitchen. The moment people caught site of you, the room quietened.

Tony Stark was standing by one of the built-in-cupboards; a bowl in one hand and the other in the middle of rummaging through one of the drawers.  
He noticed the sudden lull and turned cautiously to survey the room. He knit his eyebrows and frowned following everyone else’s gaze. Stark stared blankly at you for a moment before shooting Captain Rogers a questioning look.  
“Rogers?” he asked slowly, his voice dangerously calm “Why is there a shrew in my kitchen?”

Agent Barton answered before the Captain could even open his mouth. “Dinner!” he proclaimed proudly. He'd wandered over to the stove and was lifting a lid from one of the pots.

Everyone in the room looked from Tony to Clint and then back at the Captain - unsure of what the big deal was.

Tony closed his eyes and turned his attention back to the drawer. Shaking his head he started mumbling to himself “Gotta be kidding me... Insane…”  
He sighed, pulled some cutlery out of the drawer and then nudged it closed with his hip.

 

Barton, still seemingly oblivious, closed his eyes as he leaned forward to test the scent coming from one of the pots. “Mmm… Smells great! What are we having?”

Stark wearily shook his head and dropped his gaze to the floor in front of him “I’m too sober for this shit…” he mumbled. He wiped a hand over his face and then shrugged, seeming to give up, “Whatever.”  
He looked back at Clint briefly “Barnes made spaghetti and meatballs.” Tony replied casually as he took two steps towards the centre island and noisily placed the cutlery to one side.

 

Once it was clear that the tension had been broken, everyone relaxed and Captain Rogers breathed a sigh of relief.  
He gave you a reassuring smile then cleared his throat, “Introductions...” he announced.  
Steve made sure to point out each person as he named them;

“That's Sam Wilson,”  
Sam lifted his head and smirked “How you doin’.“

Steve smiled as he continued, “Dr Banner,”  
“Hi.” the doctor was awkwardly fiddling with a pen.

“Agent Natasha Romanoff,”  
She, Sam and Dr Banner were standing to your left, by to an archway, which lead to another room.  
Agent Romanoff bowed her head in acknowledgement.

Steve pointed down to the far end of the kitchen “Thor and Loki over there”  
The bigger guy smiled warmly and waved a hand “Hello.”  
The other one just you up and down once then glanced away, seeming bored and disinterested.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Steve quickly moved on, pointing out the next person.  
“Then there's Bucky,”  
Leaning against the refrigerator at the far end of the room was the Winter Soldier.  
He gave you a half-smile and bowed his head.

“You've met Clint,” the Captain gestured towards Agent Barton.  
He was in the middle of licking a large spoon that he'd apparently found in one of the pots.  
Barton put his tongue back in his mouth and smiled at you, waving with his spoon.

“And, Tony Stark” who just gave a curt nod in acknowledgement.

“Oh, and I'm Steve.” he added as an afterthought.

 

You looked up at him and nodded. In an effort to stop yourself from smiling, you pressed your lips firmly together.  
Steve tilted his head to the side and knit his eyebrows at your reaction. It took him a few moments to realise the reason for your amusement  
“Aaah” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I already said that, didn't I?”  
You smiled back shyly before taking a quick look around the room again.

 

Tony rolled his eyes and put his bowl of spaghetti down on the counter. He turned back to the drawers and froze; spotting Clint with half of the dishing-up spoon in his mouth.  
“Barton!” he gasped, in mock-outrage.

Clint reluctantly put the spoon down and sighed, pouting exaggeratedly “But I'm HUNGRY?!” he whined.  
He snuck a conspiratory glance at you and winked.

Tony shook his head and threw his hands in the air; feigning exasperation “You'd swear we never feed him!”  
In the background, you heard a few people either groan or scoff at the interaction.

 

Tony chuckled as turned and picked a spoon up off the counter, “Alright, kids, everybody grab a fork and a bowl… Let’s dig in.”  
He leaned over backwards and playfully jabbed the spoon at Clint “Preferably BEFORE Barton eats all my cutlery.”

Stark straightened and pointed the spoon at you, “’cept you, Katherina”  
Everyone froze and the room fell silent again.

 

“...You get a spoon” Tony cocked an eyebrow and smirked.  
He slid the spoon into one of the bowls and held it out to you with a small smile.  
You nodded meekly and accepted the bowl “Thank you.”

Clint grinned at you approvingly before walking over to the counter to fetch himself a bowl of spaghetti and a fork.  
Noticing that no one else had moved, he looked around the room. He narrowed his eyes, put a fist in front of his mouth and pointedly faked a cough.

Everyone sprang back to life at almost the same time. They took turns grabbing a fork and a bowl, before making their way over to a large round table in the room to your left.

Steve led you to the table and pulled a chair out for you. Once you were settled, he went back into the kitchen to grab a bowl of for himself. Clint took the seat to your right, next to Stark.  
When Captain Rogers returned, he took the seat to your left.

 

Once everyone was seated, cheese and condiments were passed around and multiple conversations were started or continued from earlier.

Sam, Agent Romanoff and Dr Banner were talking quietly amongst themselves.

Thor was teasingly accusing Loki of getting more spaghetti than him.  
Loki groaned and rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Yes, but you got more meatballs.” he reasoned.  
Thor started to say something but Loki interrupted. He raised his eyebrows and held up a hand impatiently “There is plenty more of this spaghetti in the kitchen.” he explained.  
He eyed Thor’s plate and smirked briefly. He then raised an eyebrow in mock indignation “Wait. You got more meatballs than me!”

 

You smiled at the brothers and then turned your attention to Tony next. He met your gaze and winked mischievously. Stark then made a show of slyly glancing to each side and, when he thought Clint wasn't looking, he leaned over to steal one of Agent Barton’s meatballs.

But alas, he was caught red handed.  
“Hey!” Barton protested and he pretended to glare at Tony; lifting his bowl above his head while trying not to laugh. But neither of them could keep their faces straight for very long.

Tony sighed dramatically, “Alright, fine.” He then eyed Thor’s bowl and declared loudly “Thor will share with me. Isn’t that right buddy?!”

Thor looked up at Stark and raised his eyebrow. He held eye-contact with Tony, narrowed his eyes and then slowly dragged his bowl closer to himself.

You and Captain Rogers smiled at each other; chuckling at all the shenanigans.

 

Sighing quietly in contentment, you relaxed a little and turned your attention to your bow of spaghetti and meatballs. Biting your lip in concentration, you focused on trying to get some onto your spoon. You carefully scooped up a spoon full of spaghetti, but as you lifted it; every last bit slid right off of the spoon.  
Pursing your lips, you glared at the spoon, willing the pasta to cooperate.  
You then tried twisting the spoon to wrap the spaghetti around it and then carefully lifting it - Success! Only about half of the pasta managed to escape, this time.

Finally, you managed to get the spaghetti all the way into your mouth “Mmm..” you hummed appreciatively.  
“This is really good! Hmm…could maybe use a pinch of salt though… ”  
You looked around the table and spotted the salt; sitting directly in front of the Winter Soldier.  
“Yeah… nope; on second thought, it's perfect as-is.”  
Lowering your eyes back to your bowl, you carefully twisted your spoon again to wrestle up some more spaghetti. You managed to pick up quite a bit more this time, which you quickly shoved into your mouth; before it could escape.  
“Ha! Skills!” Feeling quite proud of yourself, you’d became wrapped up in your own little world for a moment. Even managing, just for a second, to forget where you were.

 

But when the salt was suddenly placed on the table in front of you, your attention snapped back to the present. Your eyes flew up to see who’d put it there; it was the Winter Soldier… Your eyes widened in surprise…  
“He must have noticed when I was checking the table.”

You stared at him for a second, blinking stupidly, before remembering your manners.  
“Thanks.” you tried to say, but the word didn't quite make it past a whisper. Swallowing self-consciously, you tried again “Thank you.”

The Winter Soldier, Bucky, gave you a small but genuine smile, “You're welcome.” and then he turned his attention back to his food.  
You picked up the salt gratefully and shook a little bit onto your food and then tried another mouthful. Savouring the taste, you closed your eyes and smiled to yourself “Hmm.. Perfect!”  
That tiny pinch of salt had brought out more of the tomato flavour and perfectly complimented the spices Bucky had used in the meatballs.

 

Tony put his fork down and crossed his arms, eyeing you for a second. “Kid, at this rate you’ll still be eating THAT same bowl of spaghetti tomorrow morning. “  
You looked up at him wide-eyed, not sure if he was scolding you or not.

He uncrossed his arms and gave you an apologetic smile “I was actually just kidding about the spoon.. but then I forgot. My bad.” He pulled a fork out of his jacket pocket and handed it to you, handle first. “Try not to stab anyone.” he jested.  
You smiled up at him as you accepted the fork, then shrugged and replied quietly “I like a challenge.”  
Stark and a few of the others, those who were paying attention anyway, chuckled at your comment.

He picked up his own fork and then pointed it at your bowl “Now, eat your dinner.”  
You rolled your eyes and smiled before removing the spoon and replacing it with the fork Tony had given you.

 

A few minutes later, Clint suddenly put a hand over his nose and sneezed violently “Woah, ‘scuse me.” He exclaimed.  
To which everyone, yourself included, murmured the customary chorus of ‘Bless you’.

 

Looking back down at your food, you spotted another meatball; it made you smile absent-mindedly.  
You poked at the meatball you’d saved for last, and started to sing under your breath;  
“On top of old Smokey,  
all covered in cheese.  
I lost my poor meatball,  
when somebody sneezed…“

 

The room was suddenly quiet again.

 

Your eyes widened “Oh shit, that was out loud, wasn’t it...” you gradually raised your head to find everyone gawking at you.

 

“Ha!” barked Clint in surprise, just before he burst out laughing.  
Embarrassed, you hid your face in your hands and started to blush.

Then suddenly everyone at the table was roaring with laughter;  
Tony Stark was bent over; in stitches,  
Thor threw his head back and was howling with laughter,  
Sam was slumped back in his chair, clutching his ribs.  
And even the Winter Soldier, Bucky, was shaking his head and snickering in amusement.

After a minute or two, when the laughter finally died down, you shyly peeked out from behind your hands. Looking up at Agent Barton, you gingerly lowered your hands into your lap.

Still chuckling a little, Clint wiped a tear from his eye and nodded approvingly “You're alright kid.”


End file.
